


Старая добрая ГоГо

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Старая добрая ГоГо, которая не разменивается на слова и любит показывать чувства лишь в своей собственной, особой манере. Остальные участники их команды всегда считали, что Томаго была девушкой «без чувств», со стальными нервами и безмерной уверенностью в себе. Последние два пункта соответствовали действительности, однако первый — нет. И знала об этом лишь одна Лемон, готовая увидеть добрые эмоции и позывы даже в самой скрытой и беспристрастной душе — как у ГоГо.





	Старая добрая ГоГо

В воздухе витает летний аромат солнца, и тёплые улочки Сан-Франсокио наполнены светом. Уголки губ девушки приподняты, а зелёные глаза так и сверкают от счастья, будто в их сияющем изумрудом цвете поселились тысячи самых ярких светлячков. Хани глубоко вздыхает и нажимает на дверной звонок. В ожидании Лемон стоит ещё с минуту, а затем озадачено хмыкает, сжимая накрашенные нежным блеском губы. Дверь ей никто не открывает. Девушка снова решает испытать удачу и уверенно жмёт на кнопку звонка во второй раз, но в ответ всё та же безмолвная тишина.

«Неужели она не дома…» — думает Хани. Сейчас в институте была чреда долгожданных летних каникул, так что ГоГо по идее находиться в стенах учебного учреждения не должна. А если любительница скорости не в лаборатории, то остаются лишь два очевидных места, где она может быть: первое, разумеется, квартира Томаго, перед дверями которой в данный момент стоит Лемон, а второе — автосалон отца девушки, где она иногда подрабатывает.

Гостья уже хочет развернуться и перейти ко второму варианту, направившись в магазин автозапчастей, но вдруг замечает, что входная дверь не заперта на замок. Хани хмурится и медленно приоткрывает её.

— Ау-у, ГоГо, ты дома? — настороженно спрашивает она, когда переступает через порог. Спёртый воздух квартиры обдаёт лицо Лемон, и она, с интересом приподнимая брови, проходит вперёд по неосвещённому коридору.

Хани встречают громоздкие стены и полки на них, где неряшливо разбросаны разного рода статуэтки и журналы с иллюстрациями старинных машин прошлого века — ими увлекался отец той, кого она искала. Хани поправляет свои очки, рассматривая узкое коридорное помещение, а затем её уха касается шум из самой дальней комнаты. За белой дверью слышится взрыв, и Лемон, в момент перепугавшись, срывается на бег — даже несмотря на свои высокие каблуки. Девушка впопыхах распахивает дверь и испуганно, словно ожидая чего-то по-настоящему ужасного, заглядывает внутрь: на меховом чёрном ковре располагается ГоГо, держа в руках джойстик, и увлечённо управляет гоночной машиной в ярко-красной цветовой гамме с узором языков пламени на капоте.

— О, вот ты где, — облегчённо вздыхает Хани, войдя в комнату. А она-то уже перепугалась, что её знакомая в процессе нового эксперимента взорвала и себя, и дом — нужно признать, такими опасными опытами Лемон сама частенько грешила, вот только они были связаны напрямую с химией, а не с физикой, как это обычно бывает у Томаго. — я звоню-звоню, а ты всё не берёшь трубку… У тебя дверь входная открыта.

ГоГо ставит игру на паузу, поворачиваясь на взволнованный голос незваной гостьи. Она с секунду изучает лицо Хани, а затем просто пожимает плечами:

— Замок дверной сломан, как и звонок, а телефон я в лаборатории оставила.

ГоГо возвращается к игре, безразлично отворачиваясь от Лемон. На большом экране вновь появляется гоночная трасса и машина, которой управляла девушка. Хани поправляет свои очки и осматривает комнату Томаго: повсюду разбросаны вещи, пустые банки пива и плакаты, неряшливо развешанные по тёмным стенам. И вокруг всего этого беспорядка и грязи она, холодная ко всему и уверенная в себе, ГоГо. Хани делает несколько аккуратных шагов по направлению к девушке и тихо произносит:

— Я слышала взры…

Внезапно машина гонщицы врезается в тачку соперника, и весь экран заполняется ярким огнём, что сопровождает характерный звук взрыва во внушительного размера колонках. Лемон от неожиданности подскакивает на месте, а затем кладёт руку на сердце и облегчённо выдыхает:

— Аа-а, вот что это было…

Томаго на её реплики даже не ведёт и ухом, нажимая на кнопку «рестарт». Хани вновь окидывает взором неубранное, плохо освещённое помещение. Плотные шторы на окнах скрывают дневной свет. Девушка расстроено качает головой. Сколько ГоГо пробыла в этой пыльной комнате, пялясь в яркий экран? Пару дней? Неделю? Лемон уезжала на месяц к своей семье, они жили на окраине города, поэтому не могла следить за вредными привычками Томаго. Обеспокоенный взгляд Хани падает на гору пустых банок пива рядом с девушкой.

— Что-то случилось? — после длительного молчания наконец подаёт голос ГоГо.

— Ну, — гостья поправляет русую прядь, выбившуюся из её собранных ободком волос, — просто я пробыла у родителей целый месяц и…

— Определённо соскучилась, — с уверенной дерзостью перебивает её ГоГо, и на её лице возникает едва заметная полуулыбка.

Если бы у Лемон под рукой имелось зеркало, то она увидела бы, как розовый румянец резко обдаёт её щёки. Голос Томаго звучит так просто, так размеренно, спокойно… будто то, что они втайне встречались — самое обычное дело. Хани никогда не привыкнет к этому. Вряд ли их друзья отреагировали бы как-то плохо на подобного рода новость, вот только ГоГо попросила Хани пока держать всё в секрете — дожидаться подходящего момента. Но ожидание этого самого момента затянулось уже на целый год.

Томаго поворачивается в сторону смущённой Лемон и тихо произносит:

— Я тоже.

— Что «тоже»? — непонимающе переспрашивает её девушка.

— Соскучилась.

Томаго вновь отворачивается к яркому экрану. Она замолкает и более не роняет ни слова, внимательно наблюдая за гоночной трассой на мониторе и уверенно сворачивая на резких поворотах. Стоящая за её спиной Хани чувствует приятное облегчение, что в тёплой манере, подобно сладкому мёду, разливается по сердцу. Уголки её губ приподнимаются. Старая добрая ГоГо, которая не разменивается на слова и любит показывать чувства лишь в своей собственной, особой манере. Остальные участники их команды всегда считали, что Томаго была девушкой «без чувств», со стальными нервами и безмерной уверенностью в себе. Последние два пункта соответствовали действительности, однако первый — нет. И знала об этом лишь одна Лемон, готовая увидеть добрые эмоции и позывы даже в самой скрытой и беспристрастной душе — как у ГоГо.

Хани аккуратно, чтобы не наступить на мусор, подходит ближе к Томаго и присаживается рядом, на ворсистый чёрный ковёр. Она смеряет радостным взором своих глаз сосредоточенную на игре ГоГо и медленно касается своими губами её щеки.


End file.
